Family Guy: The Heartbreak Dog Alternate Ending Version
by Poke456
Summary: This is an Alternate Ending I created from this episode after Brian and Bonnie ran off together in the middle of the episode!
One night on Bonnie's birthday she and Brian kissed each other on the lips! When Brian told Peter he blabbed it out in front of Joe, Lois, Brian and Bonnie and everyone was completely shocked! The next day Brian apologize to Joe but instead of forgiving him that easily he towed his car and laughed evilly, later that night Joe ordered Brian a drink and when Brian drank it he was knocked out because he was drugged and finally put Brian in kiddy shoes and when Brian woke up he ran outta control and Joe put his embarrassment on the internet. The next day Peter, Lois, Cleveland and Quagmire set up an intervention for Joe only to end in disaster! First, Cleveland and Peter blame Brian, then Quagmire who hates Brian defended him told them all that Bonnie's a total slut in which Peter proclaims that Brian and Bonnie are bad people! After that Brian who became furious defended Bonnie and told her to run away with him. Brian and Bonnie ran into Brian's car and ran away together leaving Joe sad! Brian drove his car all the way to the nearest hotel outside of Quahog and he and Bonnie checked into their hotel room. Bonnie says, "So what's next for us?" Brian says, "Well it's wherever fate throws us!" Bonnie says, "You're not even gonna miss your old life?" Brian says, "Of course not screw them all right now you're most important to me!" Brian and Bonnie stared into each other eyes and kissed each other on the lips lasting a few seconds longer than their last. The kiss was off and Brian says, "Care to do it for real?" Bonnie says, "I'll go freshen up!" Brian takes off his collar and got into the covers while Bonnie heads to the bathroom and get ready, when she was ready Bonnie came out in her naked body sending a huge boner in Brian's body! Bonnie got into the covers and Brian got onto her and they kissed each other on the lips. Brian then kissed Bonnie's neck making her ticklish and then lick her bresses making her seriously turned on Brian then pumped her so good and Bonnie's pee exploded all over Brian. Bonnie then flipped Brian over and pumped Brian so hard and sucked on his feet making him super horny Brian's pee then explodes into Bonnie's mouth. Brian says, "Wow that was amazing!" Bonnie says, "I know it's like my sex drive finally awoken after all these years!" Brian says, "You know Bonnie I don't know how to say it but I finally found my soul mate in you!" Bonnie says, "I know Brian it's like Joe was just a diversion from my real true love!" Brian got up and got down on one knee and said, "Then what you say Bonnie will you marry me?" Bonnie says, "Oh yes yes Brian I will!" Brian and Bonnie kiss each other on the lips! The kiss was off and Bonnie says, "But where are we gonna get married?" Brian says, "Simple Las Vegas!" Bonnie cheered and hugged Brian and celebrate! The next day Brian and Bonnie made it to Las Vegas and prepare for their wedding! Brian and Bonnie picked out their wedding gift and practice their slow dance together! Finally late that night Brian was in a tux and Bonnie was in her wedding dress next in line to be wedded! Before they stepped up Joe unexpectedly showed up and tries to stop them! Bonnie says, "Joe what are you doing here?" Joe says, "When you're in love you always find a way plus Snoopy had a tracking device in his skull!" Brian says, "Damn it no wonder Peter keeps finding me!" Bonnie says, "I'm sorry Joe but you're too late!" Joe says, "Yeah but think about your kids Bonnie just please come back home!" Bonnie says, "Sorry Joe!" Bonnie grabbed Brian's hand and headed down the aisle while Joe says, "Bonnie no!" The messenger of peace shows up and Brian said I do but just when Bonnie was about to say it she remembers all the times she's been with Joe and slapped Brian with her bouquie and said, "Are you insane I'm happily married?!" Bonnie ran to Joe and they kissed each other on the lips and they rolled outta there while Brian's on the floor in pain but then Stewie showed up and said, "Hey Bri I got you a.." Stewie sees Brian in pain and asks, "Do you do gay marriage?" Messenger of Peace says, "You're too young!" Stewie says, "Damn it!" Brian ended up heading back to his home in the Griffin house despite what he almost did hoping that one day he'll find someone someday.


End file.
